Alucinaciones
by supermonstrum
Summary: House logra descubrir las 4 horas perdidas en su memoria, pero el enigma más importante es qué lo motivó a embriagarse esa noche. Una serie de alucinaciones lo volverán loco hasta que admita lo que siente. - House/Wilson
1. ¿Por qué ?

_Primero:__  
__¿Por qué…?_

Amber había muerto, y por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía culpable. Quizás porque ella fue quien tuvo que socorrer al ebrio en lugar de su amigo. No tenía porque, no eran nada, ni amigos, ni siquiera relación laboral tenían, puesto que ella había quedado afuera del grupo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que amar tanto a Wilson como para asistirlo a él? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir de una manera tan _injusta_? Gracias a ciertos métodos mortales consiguió reincorporar a la memoria esas cuatro horas, pero la única pregunta sin respuesta era por qué se había puesto ebrio en aquel bar. Es decir, le gustaba emborracharse en su casa, era más cómodo, donde ningún estúpido barman se apropiaría de sus llaves como si fuera su madre. Algo le había estado molestando y lo mejor que se le ocurrió esa noche, fue olvidarlo con las dosis de whisky que fueran necesarias.

«Olvidar es más fácil que recordar, siempre y cuando se tenga una ayudita —pensó—. ¿Qué demonios necesitaba olvidar para terminar así? —Se esforzó en traer los recuerdos nuevamente, como la última vez, pero solamente consiguió un leve dolor de cabeza. —Mierda, esta vez me va a costar más, pero Cuddy no me dejará intentar nada.»

—Tal vez, lo que necesitas no es memoria, sino estímulos que la representen.

Allí estaba, igual que antes de morir, la mujer rubia con un vestido bastante corto, insinuativo, como en el sueño que había tenido. Esta vez era distinto, él no sentía excitación alguna, solamente algo cercano a la culpa y angustia, que obviamente trataba de ocultar.

—Ya descubrí qué te sucedió, no debería verte más… —murmuró desanimado—. Lárgate. Lárgate de mi cabeza.

—Esa es la respuesta. —Amber sonrió con malicia mientras le se acercaba con lentitud. Se sentó sobre su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas rasposas. No había intención de algo más… o eso hacía parecer. —Querías que me fuera de tu cabeza y de otro lugar más. Adivina cuál.

Lo acostó sobre el sofá mientras sus manos bajaban hacía la entrepierna. La bordeaba con caricias mas no la tocaba.

—No quiero pensar más en ti, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no te la apareces a Wilson y lo alegras un poco?

—Wilson… estamos cerca.

Apretó su miembro con fuerza. House cerró los ojos y miró fijamente a otros color café oscuro, cabello castaño, corto, la mirada amable pero llena de lascivia.

—Es del corazón de Wilson que me querías fuera. No te sientes culpable porque fui a buscarte, te sientes culpable porque lo que tanto deseabas se cumplió, pero de una forma que nadie de nosotros esperaba. Él creía que me deseabas a mí, pero siempre fue al revés. Yo era un rival con la que jamás podrías ganar, soy una mujer.

—Eso es mentira. —Con cada palabra se iba debilitando mentalmente. —Creo conocerme lo suficiente para que venga una alucinación y me diga cuáles son mis sentimientos. Primero que nada, yo carezco de toda esa hipocresía del "amor para siempre", si quisiera una pareja con chasquear los dedos la tendría. No importa lo que digan de mí, les resulto atractivo a ellas.

—Ese es justamente el problema, les resultas atractivo a ellas y no a él. ¿Qué mala suerte, verdad?

—House… House… —La voz de Cameron sonaba tan suave y melancólica. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para despertarlo. —Estás destruido, vete a casa a dormir. Cuddy me dijo que puedes tomarte la semana, el tratamiento eléctrico te dejó mal. Puedes volver a casa.

Intentó sonreírle. Nunca había visto a House en un estado tan lamentable: ojeras marcadas, la barba más crecida, los azules ojos perdidos, pensando en quién sabe qué, callado, sin emplear el sarcasmo como de costumbre. Sabía que el malestar de Wilson lo afectaba en cierto modo, pero nunca imaginó que de _ese_ modo. Había algo más que lo inquietaba y lo deprimía.

Sí, Gregory House estaba deprimido.

—Dile que me tomaré dos semanas, al fin y al cabo, estuve trabajando con un golpe en el cráneo.

Se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. No quería pacientes interesantes, no quería discutir con Cuddy, no quería ver a James ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería ahora? ¿Olvidarse de todo y ya? No, por más mal que se sintiera, ese no era su estilo. Tenía un caso que resolver y esta vez era el suyo. Sin equipo, solamente él doctor y su paciente, solamente él consigo mismo. Imposible tal vez, mas estaba seguro de que luego tendría la mente más tranquila.

_..._

Ella gemía fuerte, próxima al clímax. Él retrocedía en la escala evolutiva, como lo hacen los hombres a la hora de tener sexo o hacer el amor. Le besó el cuello repetidas veces, le quitó las bragas, apurado, ella no aceptaba estar inactiva: mordía sus labios con voracidad y torpeza. Él era ella. ¿Por qué diferenciar por el sexo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ellas no servían, qué no alcanzaban para satisfacerlo? Sus manos intentaban separar ambos cuerpos, pero estaba muy débil. Ni siquiera notaron que estaba allí, viéndolos desnudos.

—Basta —exclamó.

House se levantó de la cama traspirado y respirando entrecortadamente. Los párpados le pesaban, la boca estaba seca, la habitación daba vueltas. La silla donde estaba su ropa estaba ocupada por… Cuddy.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? —La mujer sonrió complacida, pero no respondió.

—¿Por qué crees que no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro? —susurró con parsimonia.

—¿Por qué tu cuerpo está demasiado increíble como para que me importen tus sentimientos?

La figura de Cuddy había cambiado por la de una persona con la que contaba no volver a ver jamás. Stacy. Su mente lo quería hacer sufrir, cosa rara porque él era su mente. ¿Quién quiere castigarse así?

—¿Por qué crees que no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro? —preguntó intrigada.

—Se que no me habrías soportado y yo no soporté nunca la estúpida decisión que tomaste por mí.

Al igual que con Cuddy la imagen cambió de formas y adoptó otra, la de Cameron. Miraba sus pies con una infinita tristeza.

—¿Por qué crees que no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro? —inquirió con un suspiró.

—Congeniamos para… ah —La pierna le estaba doliendo como pocas veces. —Congeniamos a penas para el trabajo, pero nunca lo habríamos logrado como pareja… Mierda. Y tú buscas un perro para salvar. —Gruñó. — ¿Acaso es una terapia de grupo de por qué no me acosté eternamente con todas ustedes?

Intentó levantarse y medio caminado, medio a rastras, logró desnudarse y ser invadido por una ducha fría. Pero su mente no pensaba dejarlo en paz. Unas manos familiares le rodearon la cintura, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y preguntó, al igual que todas las demás:

—¿Por qué crees que no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro?

—Por que los iguales se repelen, los opuestos se atraen, lárgate, no lo volveré a repetir, Amber. Creo que hemos llegado al punto final ¿alguna otra que haya quedado disconforme con mi manera de ser?

—¿Por qué crees que no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro?

Una voz apagada y suave, aunque demasiado grave como para ser de mujer. No era un Wilson sediento de sexo como al anterior, era el que veía todos los días. Era el que había deseado todo el tiempo, pero por cuestiones obvias, no se lo había hecho saber nunca.

—¿Por qué nunca fui una opción para ti House?

House suspiró rendido. Las alucinaciones inconscientes que tenía no iban a desaparecer hasta que resolviera algo. Se presentarían de todas las formas posibles.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo, Wilson?

—No, eres tú el que lo quiere saber. Yo sólo me manifiesto de una forma en que las cosas te resultan más fáciles.

—¡Esto a mí no me resulta nada fácil! Estás destruido y llorando la muerte de Amber en tu casa. Sal de mi cabeza. ¿Entiendes? Te quiero fuera, seas alucinación o ilusión.

—Estoy mal porque siento culpa —confesó sonriendo.

House abrió los ojos sorprendido y se dio vuelta para mirarlo fijamente, sin embargo Wilson ya había desaparecido. Esa era la última posta y el desencadenante final. No había porqué seguir mintiéndose: le gustaba Wilson. Quería convertirse en el dominante de su rutina, de sus días, de sus acciones. Amber estaba fuera del camino, eso era bueno, sin importar cuanto lo negara, era tener el camino libre. Salvo que no era lo suficientemente buitre como para intentar quedarse con él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo lograría, pero al menos, como mínimo, debería hacérselo saber.

«Mierda… ese no es mi estilo…»


	2. Lo peor de todo

_Segundo:__  
__Lo peor de todo…_

Las últimas veces en las que le hizo caso a sus espejismos-sueños-visiones-lo-que-fueran, estuvieron siempre en lo correcto, ¿por qué empezar a dudar ahora? Sonaba bastante incoherente hasta para él mismo. No creer en un Dios milagroso pero sí en fantasmas del pasado y alucinaciones de mujeres que, por algún motivo equis, querían ser poseídas sexual o no sexualmente por él. Y lo último, para rematar, el hecho de que se le apareciera su mejor amigo (representado por su subconsciente) admitiendo culpa…

No _su _culpa, si no _la_ culpa _de_ Wilson.

«No hay razón para que Wilson sienta culpa. Bien, en realidad si la hay: si no hubiese estado trabajando en ese momento, él habría muerto en el…»

No podía terminar su propia teoría, ni siquiera la voz del pensamiento era capaz de decir «autobús». Salía a fluir la pequeña satisfacción de lo afortunado que era por el hecho de que fue Amber quien murió y no Wilson. Una vida sin él no existía, no podía ser hipotéticamente imaginada.

_—Estoy mal porque siento culpa…_

—¿De qué sientes culpa, Wilson? _—_preguntó a la oscuridad de su habitación.

Y esta vez, nadie le respondió.

—James… —llamó como si llamara a un niño pequeño—. ¿De qué sientes culpa? _—_Silencio.

Era consciente de que su mente no tenía todas las respuestas. Debería buscarlas él.

…

—¿No ha venido? _—_preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—No, y al parecer piensa tomarse varios días. Si la semana próxima no regresa, iré a visitarlo.

Acomodaba sus papeles con tranquilidad. No llegaba a comprender si él era el único afectado o si le parecía que a los demás ya no les importaba la situación de "el momento después". Cosa explicable, todos son así.

—Espero que lo supere o pronto lo veremos hablándole a cualquier mujer con cara de perra despiadada.

—¿Podrías demostrar al menos que te hace sentir mal? Tal vez no sea así, pero tienes algo de culpa, no es justo que Wilson se sienta mal y a ti no se te mueva ni una pestaña _—_regañó, molesta.

—Nadie lo obliga a sentirse culpable. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme responsab…? _—_Se detuvo, era lo mismo que había escuchado, sólo que esta vez, por boca de otro ser real_. _—¿Dijiste que él se siente culpable?

—Sí, se siente mal, con remordimiento. Cuando alguien muere y no es por muerte natural nos sentimos culpables.

—¿Por qué crees que se siente culpable, Cuddy?

—¡No se! Tal vez porque no debió haber permitido que ella fuera a buscarte a ti.

—¿Y otra opción? —insistió.

—No se me ocurre ninguna que te haga inocente, House. Dale el gusto a tu amigo, si es que para ti realmente fue tu amigo. Ve a verlo y habla con él. Estoy segura que se va a sentir un poco mejor.

Y sin nada más que decir, Cuddy se retiró de la oficina, dejándolo solo.

Meditaba qué era lo que le causaba culpa: ¿la muerte de Amber o la razón misteriosa? Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por dudar tanto. Él no era así. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Se recostó en el suelo alfombrado, mirando el techo sin prestarle atención.

«¿De qué me quería olvidar cuándo me embriagué?»

_—Querías que me fuera de tu cabeza… y de otro lugar más. Adivina cuál…_

«Él es libre de andar con quien se le dé la gana, no le veo sentido que yo quiera olvidar eso.»

Tenía las cuatro horas en su cabeza como si las acabara de revivir, un vaso de whisky, dos, tres… le pidieron sus llaves y las entregó. No podría volver a casa caminando. Tenía derecho a una llamada, que suerte que se sabía el número de Wilson de memoria. Atendió una voz de mujer, la perra despiadada ya se había apropiado de su casa. Él no estaba, iría ella. Que se tomara una copa o no se iría, se molestó, cedió, genial. Tomar el autobús para ir a casa… estornudó, pastillas para la gripe, el choque, ella asustada, él con cierto pánico y perdido por el alcohol. No se había escapado ningún detalle, pero sin embargo algo no concordaba. ¿Qué era?

_—Te veré más tarde._

_Se estaban besando._

_Y esta vez le molestó en serio. Porque parecía que esta vez, la relación daba para durar mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado, para su gusto._

_Y no era justo._

_«Maldita perra… —pero no se lo podía hacer saber, entonces, mejor olvidarse y calmarse un poco— noche de tragos solo…»_

Si al fin y al cabo, estaba solo.

…

—No tienes porque venir a verme. Si no fui a trabajar es porque quizá era yo quien no quería verte a ti —dijo con malicia. House arqueó una ceja, apunto de reír por semejante estupidez.

—Yo voy a verte si se me da la gana. Ni siquiera eres real, eres yo mismo. Eres la parte de mí que no se atreve a ir a verlo. Dime por qué —exigió. Wilson miró el suelo indeciso.

—Tienes miedo, de qué si se entera de cómo te sientes deje de hablarte. —Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. House correspondió a la mirada, ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo invadía. —Es mejor convencerte de que soy yo quien no quiere verte, que a creer que eres tú quien no puede ir. Hazlo fácil: no vayamos.

—Si no voy, estaré hablando contigo por el resto de mi vida. Y no es una opción que me resulte muy atrayente —resolvió House—. En el hospital empiezan a dudar de mi cordura.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado preguntarme?

Era confuso, el Wilson que había creado hablaba en forma de "nosotros" y de "yo" como si fuera el real. Eso le causó algo cercano a la ternura.

—La razón de su culpa. Si llega a ser por lo de Amber… Nos guardaremos lo que hay para siempre —suspiró rendido—, pero si es otra cosa, diré lo que tengo para decir. Y tú sabes qué es, tú eres yo, tonto.

—No quiero que la única persona que me importa si me lastima o no… lo haga.

Podía decir que estaba charlando con su lado humano. Y el verdadero Wilson era lo que lo complementaba, lo que lo hacía reaccionar, lo que le hacía notar que podía equivocarse, la motivación de la búsqueda de errores. También era objeto de burlas, pero su actitud de chiquillo necesitaba molestar a las personas importantes.

—¿Lastimar? Descuida, el dolor físico opacará al sentimental. No notaremos la diferencia. Pero ahora estamos perturbados y eso, no hay dolor que lo opaque.

—Tú eres el jefe, se hará lo que consideres indicado —dijo finalmente mientras House se ponía de pie, tomaba sus llaves y se iba. La imagen se desvaneció sonriendo levemente—. Nos deseo suerte.

Durante el periodo de la ausencia Wilson y ahora, había pasado por una serie de locas alucinaciones. Charlas consigo mismo a través de las formas de sus amigos y etcétera. Decidió que era momento de encarar las cosas porque realmente cabía la posibilidad de que sus únicos amigos fueran sus propias alucinaciones, cosa que no soportaría por lo patético que sonaba. Tenía que recuperar a Wilson.

Si la situación llegaba a dar pie para decirle que sus sentimientos llegaban a ser de amistad-y-algo-más, lo haría, si no, como había dicho antes, se lo guardaría y nunca más saldría a la superficie.

Le parecía bastante extraño que sintiera algo tan profundo hacía otro ser humano. Y más que lograra admitirlo. No le daba vergüenza, para nada, jamás le importó lo que los demás pensaran de él. Solamente le preocupaba el hecho de que la no-aceptación implicara esas estupideces adolescentes como la ley del hielo. Si bien él era niño en algunas cosas, no llegaba a semejantes extremos como para tolerarlo de parte de otros.

Había llegado, avanzó el recorrido clásico y tocó el timbre. Esperó y finalmente lo vio. Se notaba aún la tristeza en sus ojos. Era malditamente sensible y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba: esa sensibilidad lo transformaban en vulnerable, exquisito.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó apagado.

—Generalmente, solíamos saludarnos de otra forma. —House se adelantó, pero Wilson no reaccionó. —¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta del todo, desganado. Se sentó, parecía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la vida.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué has venido?

—A ver cómo te sientes, ¿es un crimen?

—No ando de humor —advirtió cabizbajo—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Lo dije en serio. No has ido a trabajar en semanas. Sé que estás cosas no se pasan rápido, creo… —Rodó los ojos, pícaro, pero no consiguió sonsacarle ninguna expresión de las de siempre. —No tienes que sentir culpa por lo que le pasó a ella.

Esa era la estrategia: insinuar directamente que su remordimiento era por causa de Amber. Si lo negaba, averiguaría el verdadero origen, si no… se iría lo antes posible. Confiaba en que sería lo primero.

—No tuviste nada que ver, en todo caso, yo tengo responsabilidad, Wilson.

—Yo debería de haber estado en casa, pero… —House vio caer un par de lágrimas y se sintió terriblemente incómodo. Mas no pensaba parar.

—Pero, ¿qué?

—Te parecerá una locura pero… —Sonrió, ocultando el rostro mientras simulaba secarse los ojos. —Estoy mal por Amber. Desearía haber estado yo en el bus contigo y no ella. Es lo que tenía que pasar. No pude hacer nada por ella, lo intenté todo. Me desesperé, te pedí que te sometieras a algo peligroso… y no tenías porqué.

House se sorprendió, esperaba otras razones, nunca eaquella. Wilson seguía sin descubrir el rostro, rió.

—Me siento culpable porque casi mueres… sólo para… cumplir un capricho, House.

—Ese capricho era importante para ti. —Miró hacia a otro lado. —Además… lo hice porque estabas destruido, no me gusta cuando estás así. Es horroroso, eres mejor quejándote de mí o regañándome por cosas en las que nunca te haré caso.

Wilson volvió a sonreír descubriéndose pero mirando hacia abajo.

—Siento culpa… porque… Amber no me importaba tanto como tú creías. No podía volver a trabajar después de lo que te pedí. Si ni siquiera pude salvarla.

—¿Querías salvarla porque te sentías endeudado conmigo?

—Cuando pensé bien lo del accidente… —titubeó llorando— me dije: «es terrible, pero lo mejor de todo… lo mejor de todo…» y es que en un tipo de accidente así, no existe un "mejor de todo". Sin embargo no podía controlar lo que pensaba y no podía dejar de estar agradecido porque… lo mejor de todo… es que tú estás sano y salvo. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Verdad?

—Te diré lo que es estúpido. Negar lo que crees o sientes. Tú no eres así… —Se puso de pie y lo golpeó sin haberlo pensado siquiera. —¿Qué demonios te carcome la cabeza?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Amber ha muerto. Si tuviera que elegir una y mil veces, prefiero perderla a ella que a ti. Lo peor de todo es cuánto llegaste a hacer para averiguar qué tenía —gritó.

—¿Y no te molestó la idea de creer que anduvimos juntos esa noche? ¿De qué quizá podríamos haber follado y tú ni enterado?

Eso no lo tenía planeado. Le costaba entender que estuviera aliviado por su bien estar, creía que lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo y resultaba todo lo contrario. Y eso lo hacía rabiar, no sabía por qué.

—Si hubiera sido así. No me duele la idea de pensar que tuviste algo con Amber… si no de que lo tienes con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Me atrevo a decir que son celos, Wilson? —Nada encajaba. Nada.

Wilson se dejó caer lentamente sobre el sofá.

—¡Hay algo en ti que me fascina y me está volviendo loco! —exclamó desesperado. Como si estuviera maldito y no tuviera solución alguna. House se dio una vaga idea de que sentir algo fuerte por alguien como él no debía ser muy grato, porque no tenía cara o actitud de asegurar una "felicidad". Lo más complicado es que esa locura comprometió a Amber, a quien ahora parecía no amar tanto como imaginaba—. ¡No quiero, House, no quiero que nada de ti me fascine! No quiero sentir algo así de profundo… no quiero sentirme aliviado por la muerte de Amber… —Negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

House solamente se limitó a apoyar su mano sobre los cabellos castaños, haciendo un intento de caricias quizás.

—Shhh... —susurró.— Lo peor de todo es que no estás solo, Wilson…—dijo en voz baja—. Yo siempre quise… que pensaras de esa forma…

* * *

**Notas finales: **agradezco mucho sus comentarios, gracias por leer hasta final.

Saludo gigante.


End file.
